Fränze Hertz
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and she is an extra character. , Kittilä, Lapland, |marital = Married (only marriage, until death; years) |blood status = Pure-Blood |Age = (at the end of the ) |Alias = |Title = * * |Signature = |Died = , Triberg Manor, Triberg im Schwarzwald, Schwarzwald-Baar-Kreis, Freiburg, Baden-Württemberg, (75, as a result of a outbreak in Freiburg) |alias = * Frän (to her family) * Fränny (by her husband) * Oma Fränny (to her grandchildren) * Liebling (by her husband) |species = Human |gender = Female |height = 5′8″ |hair = Blond |eyes = Blue |skin = Fair |family = * Pankraz Hertz (husband) † * Bastian Hertz (son) * Maggie Hertz (née MacEntire) (daughter-in-law) * Frieda Hertz (granddaughter) * Lars Hertz (grandson) * Katinka Hertz (granddaughter) * Alasdair Hertz (grandson) * Rainer Hertz (grandson) * Thorsten Hertz (son) * Svava Hertz (née Bjoernsdottir) (late daughter-in-law) † * Jannik Hertz (grandson) † * Liesel Kaplan (née Hertz) (granddaughter) * Efrem Kaplan (grandson-in-law) * Monika Bloodmire (née Kaplan) (great granddaughter) * Valex Bloodmire IV (great grandson-in-law) * Merlin Bloodmire (great great grandson) * Sonia Kaplan (great granddaughter) * Adler Kaplan (great great grandson) * Veronika Kaplan (great granddaughter) * Valeria Hertz (née Amadori) (daughter-in-law) * Elke Rosier (née Hertz) (granddaughter) † * Felix Rosier (grandson-in-law) † * Ciarán Rosier (great grandson) * Beata Hertz (granddaughter) † * Henrikki Vanhanen (father) † * Gertraud Vanhanen (née Weigand) (mother) † * Anna-Liisa Karppinen (née Vanhanen) (younger sister) † * Kalle Karppinen (brother-in-law) † * Armas Karppinen (nephew) * Zilla Karppinen (née Bretz) (niece-in-law) † * Lasse Weasley (né Karppinen) (nephew) * George Weasley (nephew-in-law) * Silja Karppinen (niece) † * Valpuri Hawthorn (née Karppinen) (niece) * Rigel Hawthorn (nephew-in-law) * Harri Karppinen (nephew) * Hildegarde Karppinen (née Alscher) (niece-in-law) * Lari Vanhanen (younger brother) * Mélisande Vanhanen (née Gérard) (sister-in-law) * Karoliina Soranzo (née Vanhanen) (niece) * Narciso Soranzo (nephew-in-law) * Alpertti Vanhanen III (nephew) * Dael Vanhanen (née Meijer) (niece-in-law) * Kalevi Vanhanen II (nephew) * Jyrki Vanhanen II (younger brother) † * Kalevi Vanhanen I (elder brother) † * Nocona Vanhanen (né Toledo) (brother-in-law) * Markku Vanhanen (paternal uncle) † * Lahja Vanhanen (née Wälderhals) (paternal aunt-by-marriage) † * Walden Macnair (paternal cousin-in-law) † * Heleena Macnair (née Vanhanen) (paternal cousin) † * Jasper Macnair (paternal cousin, once removed) † * Oscar Macnair (paternal cousin, once removed) * Alpertti Vanhanen II (paternal grandfather) * Anja Vanhanen (née Takala) (paternal grandmother) * Heleena Vanhanen I (ancestor) † * Alpertti Vanhanen I (ancestor) † * Jyrki Vanhanen I (ancestor) † * Vanhanen Family (paternal family) * Weigand Family (maternal family) * Takala Family (paternal family) * Anniken Hertz (née Olhouser) (mother-in-law) * Bonifaz Hertz (father-in-law) * Hertz Family (in-laws) |Animagus = |Boggart = |jukebox = |Wand = Walnut, 12½", phoenix tailfeather. |Patronus = |House = Woðanaz Hus |Loyalty = * Durmstrang Institute ** Woðanaz Hus ** Woðanaz Hus Quidditch Team (Seeker) ** Durmstrang Debate Club ** Durmstrang Crafts Club * Finnish Ministry of Magic * German Ministry of Magic ** Department of Magical Games and Sports (head 1954-1990) * Vanhanen Family (paternal family) * Hertz Family |job = Head of Department of Magical Games and Sports in Germany (retired, 1954-1990) |hideg = -}} Fränze "Frän" Ilmatar Päivä Heleena Hertz (née Vanhanen) ( - ) was a Biography Early Life Durmstrang Years Earlier Years Later Years Short Career at the Finnnish Ministry Arranged Marriage to Pankraz The Arrangement Itself Leaving for Germany Birth of the Twins The 1955 Coup and Jyrki's Death Career at German Ministry Becoming Head of Department Attempting to Rescue Anna-Liisa Retirement and Later Life Death and Legacy Etymology Trivia References Category:Hertz Family Category:Lars Hertz fan Category:Vanhanen Family Category:Dragonpox Victims Category:Finnish Speakers Category:Finnish Wizards Category:Finnish National Team fan Category:Quidditch Captain Category:Woðanaz Quidditch Captain Category:Seeker Category:Seekers Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Woðanaz Hus Category:Woðanaz Quidditch Team Category:Woðanaz Hus Quidditch Team Category:Woðanaz Alumni Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Durmstrang Debate Club Members Category:Durmstrang Crafts Club Category:German Ministry of Magic Category:Department of Magical Games and Sports Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Illness Deaths Category:Descendant of Järvennainen